A phase shifter is a core component of a remote electrical tilt antenna system of a base station and plays an important role in remote electrical tilting of a directional pattern of the antenna system. By changing a phase of a signal that arrives at an antenna element of the antenna system, the phase shifter implements remote electrical tilting of the directional pattern of the antenna system, and achieves an objective of remotely controlling and adjusting a network coverage area under different circumstances. In an implementation process of the present invention, the inventor finds that an existing phase shifting apparatus is large in size, which does not meet a current miniaturization trend of an antenna system; in addition, the inventor further finds that a power allocation feature of an existing phase shifter does not meet a user needs.